


Competing with Twitter

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Gabriel and reader pair up for a vamp hunt





	Competing with Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

Okay, so, I may have liked Twitter a bit much. But, to be fair, it was the only way for me to ever interact with those beautiful people we worship- celebrities. In the life of hunting, it’s not like I’d ever get the chance, okay?!

I had it set up so that certain people’s tweets would send a notification to my phone. Usually, it didn’t go off during hunts. Which was a good thing, as my brothers hated it. Sam said it was killing my brain cells (maybe I should make a list of everything he’s done that has killed his….). Dean just said it was plain stupid. I then offered to go out and fuck my way across America while consuming my weight in beer, and he shut up. 

Popping my gum, I sighed. It was me, the boys, Cas, and Gabriel. We were hanging out in the bunker, my feet propped up on Gabriel’s lap. “Alright.” Dean sighed. “Two hunts. I have a feeling I know that Gabriel is going to call dibs in Y/N/N-”

I looked up. “So, should I call dibs on the Candyman to shake things up a bit?” I grinned.

Gabriel chuckled. “Seriously, _why_ won’t you marry me?” He pouted.

“It’s the age difference. I’m sorry.” I replied sarcastically, earning a smirk.

“That, and there’s no way a sister of mine is marrying some angel.” Dean added.

I looked over at him. “Oh, but _you_ can?” Sam and Gabriel laughed, while Dean just glared. “Yeah, keep denying it. I’m waiting to find you and blue-eyes making out like a couple of horny teenagers.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at me. “If we were to do such things, I’m certain it would be in private. As such things with Dean _usually_ lead to se–”

I cut him off. “I don’t need to hear what you and my brother do!”

Dean was bright red, I just wasn’t sure if it was anger, or embarrassment. Gabriel smirked. “So. Who catches and who pitches?” I thought Dean would jump across the table and kill him right then.

“Give me the case info and I’ll go pack. I’m already in dire need of therapy. No need to add to my long list of issues.” I muttered as I stood.

“Here.” Dean ground out, handing over what he had for a small vamps nest. “ _Behave_.”

Gabriel smirked and snapped the two of us to your room. “You couldn’t walk, could you?” I chuckled, sitting on my bed.

* * *

Dean shook his head and sighed. “Getting those two in the same room is always trouble.” He sat back, hoping that the two of you going alone didn’t lead to anything worse than a vamps nest.

Cas gave him a confused look. “Are you that concerned that they will have sexual intercourse?” He asked, making Sam laugh.

“My baby sister is _not_ going to sleep with Gabriel!” He ground out. 

* * *

Gabriel got comfortable, sucking on a lollipop as he watched me look over the file. “Shouldn’t be too hard.” I shrugged. “Can be there and back tonight it looks like.” I looked up at him.

“Sure thing, sweetcheeks.” He grinned, snapping his fingers. You found the two of you in a small town. “Let’s find us some vampires.” He pretended to bite at your neck, making you laugh and push him away. “Awe, but I bet you taste _so_ sweet.”

“Awe, and I bet you’ll never find out.” You teased him with a wink.

He groaned. “ _Tease_.” He muttered.

Rolling your eyes, you nudged him with your shoulder. “Come on. If we take them out fast enough we can go home and watch Drop Dead Fred.” You grinned before running off towards the outskirts of town were a large factory could be seen.

“Oi! Snot face!” He called out, making you laugh, before he took off after you. 

* * *

The two of you were standing outside the decaying building when your phone buzzed. Pulling it out, you looked at a notification and squealed. “Did you just squeal like a 14 year old at a damn _Bieber_ concert?” He asked, looking at you like you had two heads.

You slapped his arm, jumping up and down. “Oh my _God_!!!”

“…Really? We’re about to take down a vamps nest and you’re acting like this?” He asked, bored. After you shot him a glare, you quickly started replying. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see a couple of vamps rush out. “Come on!” He’d take them out himself, but the last time he did that, you warded your room against him for a damn week. You made no point to let him know you heard him. **_“Oh, no, finish your tweet. It’s not… That’s… Just give us a second. Yeah. There you go. Hashtag it. Go get her, tiger.”_** He said sarcastically.

Shoving your phone back in your pocket, you unsheathed your machete and gave him a wink. “You comin’? Let’s take down the mega-bitch!” You laughed.


End file.
